Atrapados
by Wolfmika
Summary: La idea era simple, levantarse y marcharse pero entonces… Bridgette paro en seco cubriendo su boca, cuando el sonido de algo ser desgarrado se dejó escuchar.


_**Atrapados.**_

La situación era un tanto incomoda, Félix como Chat Noir recapitulo todo aquel día, para encontrar los elementos claves para a ver terminado de la forma en la que ahora estaba, tal vez sea ese llamado "Karma" del que siempre escucha a Alya decirle cuando cortaba a Bridgette con su indiferencia.

" _Algún día terminaras en una situación donde ser de hielo no te servirá frente a ella"_

Pero si regresaba a sus pensamientos iniciales, y si lo meditaba minuciosamente todo le había salido mal incluso desde el instante en que abrió los ojos.

Por desgracia ese día su alarma no había sonado, Nathalie no se había tomado la molestia de ir a despertarlo porque se hiciera tarde para el colegio debido que la asistente de su padre se encontraba incapacitada por la fiebre… cuando se sentó de golpe sobre su cama al ver que solo faltaban diez minutos para las ocho, se encontró con un verdadero desastre ¡¿Queso camembert en oda la cama?!

 _-¡Plagg!-_ exclamo, el Kwami se encontraba devorando su amado queso en el sofá.- _¿Qué demonios paso?_

- _Bocadillo nocturno_.- se defendió el pequeño gato.

Realmente que todo en él apestaba a queso, incluso su apetito se había esfumado con tan mal olor, entro corriendo a la ducha, un baño rápido y al colegio, podía inventar cualquier cosa para excusarse, jamás admitiría hacerse quedado dormido. Apenas abrió la llave de agua caliente salió disparado de la ducha ¡Agua helada! ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con su ducha? Con la vaga esperanza de esperar a verse equivocado de llave, la inspecciono, una, dos tres veces abrió y cerró pero nada, a su pesar tubo que ducharse con el agua helada, eran más sus deseos de quitarse el olor a queso apestoso que pasar de la ducha por no tener agua caliente.

A penas su chofer se detuvo frente al colegio no le extraño que este estuviera vacío. Para cuando ingreso a su salón de clase, lo hizo con total discreción, posiblemente la profesora le preguntaría algo cuando se diese la vuelta y lo viera, pero no le importaba.

 _-Muy bien chicos, pueden pasar sus trabajos sobre las ondas, movimiento ondulatorio y sonido, recuerden que esto vale el 75% de la calificación final.-_ todos comenzaron a pasar sus trabajos en carpetas, el tarea se había dejado una semana atrás y era en equipos de dos ¿Por qué algo no estaba bien?

 _-Viejo que bueno que terminamos el trabajo tres días después de que lo dejaran._ \- Nino estiro sus brazos al aire para después colocarlos tras su nuca.- _lo has traído ¿verdad?_

Su mirada se trasporto fugazmente a su habitación, más específico en su escritorio… había olvidado tomar la carpeta con la investigación.

 _-Mierda…-_ mascullo, recobrando la compostura aclaro su garganta.- _Lo olvide en el auto, surgió algo de improviso con unas fotografías, descuida antes de finalizar el día yo…_

 _-Recuerden que solo pueden entregar sus trabajos esta hora, no otro día ni en otra clase.-_ definitivamente la suerte no estaba de su lado, no debía de perder la calma, su profesora entendería.

 _-Señora Mendeleiev_.- mientras la profesora acomodaba las carpetas alzo su mirada al joven rubio.- _eh tenido un problema profesional con unas fotografías y mi trabajo…_

 _-No recibo nada atrasado, solo en esta hora_.- sentencio de forma directa, la campana de cambio de clase.- _Para los que no entregaron su trabajo los veré en el examen extraordinario_.

La cosa no quedo simplemente en ser la novedad, Félix Agreste yendo a un examen extraordinario, debió hacer caso a Nino debieron entregar el trabajo cuando lo terminaron, pero no, Félix Agreste como siempre tenía todo bajo control… durante el descanso e intentando convencer a su único mejor amigo que no perdiera la cabeza, encontrarían la forma de hacer que la profesora aceptara su trabajo.

 _-¡Félix!-_ el grito de Bridgette le alerto, una pequeña alarma en su interior le dijo que era el momento de levantarse y alejarse, su día ya era un asco y no quería ser más duro con su acosadora personal, aunque dudaba que lo que le dijera terminaría por hacerla desistir de querer estar junto a él.

La idea era simple, levantarse y marcharse pero entonces… Bridgette paro en seco cubriendo su boca, cuando el sonido de algo ser desgarrado se dejó escuchar.

 _-Karma_.- escucho decir a Alya quien se partía de Risa y Nino le esquivo la mirada…- _te advertí que tarde o temprano pasaría._

El pantalón de Félix se había roto de la parte de atrás, se sentó de golpe jurando que todos los que estaban cerca se habían percatado de su ropa interior roja con lunares negros, debía permanecer serio, un accidente lo sufre cualquiera, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas no ayudaban para nada.

 _-F-Félix… Alya deja de reírte… y-yo puedo ayudarte._

Sin saber cómo se dejó convencer, con la chaqueta de la azabache se cubrió lo más que pudo hasta llegar a los vestuarios, se quitó el pantalón y lo tendió a Bridgette quien había conseguido hilo y aguja… Plagg quería seguir torturándolo, le quito la chaqueta dejándolo en ropa interior volando de un lado a otro mientras el desafortunado Agreste corría tras de él. Y como si él día no fuera para peor, todo el edificio se sacudió, gritos de ayuda se podían escuchar.

Su anillo brillo, Plagg se fusiono con él dando paso a Chat Noir, salió de los vestuarios encontrándose con algo en llamas, no le había prestado atención a aquello que se quemase, sino que entre las llamas distinguió un brillo, una hebilla plateada con el logo de la empresa de su padre…¡Sus pantalones!

 _-¡Me quiero morir!-_ exclamo sujetándose los cabellos. Primero la tarea, el examen extraordinario, su pantalón roto y ahora no tenía pantalones porque ¡SE ESTABAN QUE MANDO!- _Bridgette te juro que esta me la pa…_

 _-¡Chat Noir!_

Hablando de… la pobre azabache que y sin que él lo supera busca un lugar para "refugiarse" estaba siendo rodeada por lo que parecía ser… ¿hierro? Polvo de hierro que podía tomar forma a la voluntad del villano ¿Quién era el akumatizado? ¿Qué tenía que ver en el colegio?... lo primero era rescatar a esa acosadora, de momento debía enfocarse en su roll de héroe, pues si lo pensaba bien en cuanto ladybug apareciera y usara su Lucky Charm sus pantalones regresarían la normalidad… de un ágil salto entro a aquel circulo raro.

 _-¡Así que el gatito quiere jugar!-_ arriba de los barandales se encontraba el villano, Chat le miro divertido.

 _-No me vendría mal un juego rápido, pero antes…-_ tomo a Bridgette entre sus brazos, la azabache no dijo nada, entre más rápido la sacara de ese lugar mejor _.- las princesas no deben jugar juegos rudos._

Salto, si lograba llegar al segundo piso la chica podría esconderse en los salones junto a los demás alumnos, más algo fallo… aquel material de hierro los atrapo dentro de un pequeño cubo, Chat haba caído con el trasero y la azabache sobre sus piernas. Y así era como habían terminado en esa situación, Atrapados dentro de esa pequeña caja.

Bridgette se movió ligeramente, la posición no era tan comprometedora, pero estar sobre sus rodillas le incomodaba, Chat extendía su barra una y otra vez pero no podía levantar esa cosa.

-Tranquila princesa, My lady nos encontrara pronto.

-Lo dudo…-murmuro a lo bajo.- el aire no nos durara mucho tiempo ¿no puedes hacer nada?

-Hierro solido querida, demasiado pesado incluso para este héroe.- ella negó con la cabeza mientras enterraba su rostro en su pecho, no quería admitirlo pero… en esos momentos hacia uso de todo su auto control para no comenzar a hiperventilar.- ¿Estas bien?

-S-soy claustrofóbica…- y si las cosas no se le podían empeorar, o Ladybug los rescataba rápido o Bridgette llenaría de ese pequeño lugar con dióxido de carbono y morirían ambos.

-Puedes imaginar un campo, con un lago y lindos patitos nadando tras de su madre…-Bridgette sonrío, pero Chat bajo su cabeza al sentir un ligero golpe, oh no, ¡ESO NO!- se encoje.- dijo sin pensar.

-¡NO!- grito Bridgette, ciertamente ese lugar no se estaba encogiendo fue Chat quien solo había estirado su cuello y pensado mal. La caja comenzó a moverse, ella quería salir de ese lugar que poco a poco se estaba haciendo más y más pequeño, el aire ya le estaba faltando más intentaba controlarlo.

-¡No te muevas!- advirtió, más fue demasiado tarde la caja se había volcado, sus orbes gris azulado se toparon con los zafiros de Bridgette y ahora sí, la situación a pesar de que nadie los viera era incomoda. Chat había terminado literalmente encorado entre las piernas de Bridgette.- ante todo quiero que sepas soy un caballero.

-¡Usa tus poderes!- exclamo.- ¿puedes destruir cosas no? Puedes destruir esto y nos liberaremos.

Buena idea, solo había un problema, el tiempo, no tendría mucho tiempo para des transformarse.

-El problema pequeña princesa es que, cuando el akuma apareció me estaba duchando.- mintió.- ¿De seas ver a este adonis tal cual los dioses lo trajeron al mundo?- el pecho de Bridgette subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido, las bromas ahora no eran necesarias.- ¡Cataclismo!

Abrió y cerró su puño para después tocar una de las paredes de esa caja, aire, después de estar atrapados dentro de esa cosa por fin respiraba aire puro, la azabache lo empujo, cerrando sus piernas para después correr a otro lado, si, no iba a negar que algunos lo vieron, incluso que cuando la caja desapareció la escena fue capturada para el Ladyblog, más poco le importaba a ella.

Ladybug apareció, en menos tiempo del que el felino perdió estando atrapado en esa cosa derrotaron y purificaron al akuma, Chat regreso a los vestuarios, todo había regresado a la normalidad pero...

-¡QUEMADOS!- exclamo, arrebatando el pequeño trozo de tela quemado.- ¿Cómo mierda quemo mis pantalones?

-Viejo cálmate… Bridgette los reparo, pero Chloe pensó que era su proyecto para la clase de artes… y los quemo con un mechero.

-¿Y por qué Chloe tiene un maldito mechero?

-Era su turno de ayudar en la limpieza "forzada" del laboratorio. Mira el lado bueno Fél, las clases se suspendieron.

-Bueno ¡Nada! ¿Cómo me regreso ahora a mi casa? Debo cruzar todo el patio y caminar hasta mi auto.

Árbol… un disfraz de auto fue la solución a sus males, lo había encontrado en las bodegas, por lo menos llegaría hasta su auto sin mostrar la ropa interior, Félix fue un maldito árbol que salió de los vestuarios, que por mala suerte tuvo que caminar media ciudad con aquel disfraz pues su chofer nunca llego y tanta era la suerte que se cargaba que el modelo juvenil más famoso estaba en las portadas de revista en los mejores chismes.

Hasta no conseguir el beso de Ladybug, el pobre se cargaría esa suerte por toda su vida… Plagg aseguro que esos periodos de terrible mala suerte pasaban una vez cada siete años, si ya le había pasado, dentro de otros siete pasaría nuevamente, al menos agradecía estar bajo aviso, a partir de ese día hasta dentro de algunos años, no saldría nunca más de debajo de su cama para evitar vergüenzas.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¡Regalo de navidad! Jajaja desde hace tiempo que quería escribir este one shot que está inspirado en un Dojinshi Naruhina the last "Atrapados dentro de una caja" de Oretto y esta es la primera vez que hago un one shot con Félix y Bridgette xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo fanfic Bye bye**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_

 _ **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**_


End file.
